


Nightmares

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt keeps having nightmares, Edd decides to sleep with him to keep them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Matt screamed, making Edd wake up from his dream. He turned to look at the clock, 1:15am, and sighed. Edd walked down the hall to Matt’s room, opening the door to see Matt sitting up, clenching his blankets in his hands, shaking visibly. “Nightmare, huh?” Edd asked, walking over to Matt’s side of the bed and sitting on the edge. Matt nodded his head, wiping the tears off from his eyes and sweat from his forehead. 

“Do you uh, wanna talk about it?” Edd questioned his friend, not wanting to make him uncomfortable with his question. They never really talked about Matt’s constant nightmares, Edd would just sit on the edge of Matt’s bed until he calmed down enough to sleep with Edd watching over him. 

“I was being chased by zombies, one’s with glowing red eyes, no matter what I did, no matter where I went, they were there. You, Tom, and Tord were there too. But one by one you all died, you first, then Tom, then Tord. I couldn’t stop it or change it from happening, when I was suppose to die, I couldn’t die. It would just loop me back into the beginning.” Matt choked with sadness, tears welling up in his eyes, Edd embraced Matt into his arms, holding him tightly. “And I kept seeing everything happen over and over again.” 

“Hey, it’s okay. It was just a dream, there aren’t any zombies, Tom and Tord are alive in their rooms, I’m right here with you. It’s okay, Matt, it's okay.” Edd rubbed soothing circles on Matt’s back, reassuring him that everything was alright. Matt stopped crying, his breathing returning to normal. Edd broke away from Matt, looking at his friend with tired eyes and a reassuring smile. Matt smiled back weakly but panicked when he saw Edd getting up, grabbing his shirt. 

“Hey, it's alright, I’m gonna sleep with you tonight, if that’s okay with you” Edd said, lifting up the blankets. Matt nodded, scooting over to give Edd room. The brunette settled into Matt’s bed, fluffing up his pillow and lying down. Matt rolled over to his side, back facing Edd, still shaking. Edd turned his head over to the ginger, giving a brief thought to cuddle him, and giving in to the thought. Wrapping his arms around Matt, spooning his him tightly. Matt was surprised but made no attempt to push Edd away, instead leaning back into his body. They were comfortable like this, the sound of steady breathing filling the room. Edd was about to drift to sleep when he felt Matt’s hand wrap around his hand. The ginger squeezing his hand and lacing their fingers together. The brunette smiled happily and fell asleep.


End file.
